Girlfriend
by BritishBakura2001
Summary: Ruby x Weiss Just a cute fanfic I will write these as long as they are wanted but the longer it go's on the more smutty it will get
1. Chapter 1

Ruby x Weiss

Your a liar

Ruby sighed as she watched her feet rise and fall her and weiss had been walking for hours,she didnt know where she was and she didnt know where they were going but she would have to trust weiss. Weiss told her that they were going to he place that was most speacial to her,she had never taken anyone there and no one knew it existed they were staying for the weekend to "train". Ruby thought that the way weiss said train sounded oddly sexual so she was pretty excited to spend the weekend with her girlfriend of five months altough people thought there relationship was cute the couple days before had been hell for ruby.

Weiss had a boyfriend before she realised she loved ruby. she had introduced him to her team on a group chat.

Skull: hey!

Weiss: This is skull, my boyfriend.

Everybody said hello but werent as excited as weiss had hoped

Weiss: he is moving to beacon in a week so he can see me more.

the next week was fun and ruby gradually began to trust him and they were all friends even though they had never met him, as soon as he had got to beacon weiss had taken him out to her own log cabin in the woods for the week.

Skull was lying on the double bed as weiss had gone to get a bath little did he know she was planning a little "fun" for him.

weiss had left her scroll on the bed and skull took it as a chance to answer a burning question he logged into the group chat as her

weiss: hey ruby can i talk to you?

Ruby: hey weiss, yeah sure we can talk

"Skull was removed from the group"

Weiss: i love you

Ruby: ha!

Weiss: no really

Ruby: what?

Weiss: i dont think i want to be with skull anymore because...

Ruby: hm?

Weiss: Ruby do you like me?

Ruby: Yeah

weiss: no as more than a friend

Ruby: why? do you like me?

Weiss: i asked first!

Ruby: tell me and ill tell you the whole story

Weiss: Ruby...I like you.

Ruby: really?

weiss: Yeah

Ruby: i love you i cant believe this is acctually happening!

In private chat

Weiss: Ruby it's skull

Ruby: wha?

Weiss: It's Skull weiss doesnt love you

Ruby: FUCK YOU,YOU SCUMMY FUCKER I HOPE YOU DIE YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD

Ten minutes later weiss ran into the room wearing some racy underwear

"What happened?" weiss asked, "Ive just had a call off ruby she is sobbing her heart out and going mental!"

Skull wasn't listening his eyes were focused on weiss's crotch,weiss kicked him in the face throwing him onto the floor

"fuck off,you're no boyfriend of mine!" Screamed weiss, "go on,out bitch boy"

"i'd be your bitch anyday." grinned skull.

"The idea you could have the audacity to say that in this situation is painful,"Spoke weiss coldly "Fuck off"

Skull was gone,Weiss had packed and she had rocketed out the door running as fast as she could to catch the next train Skull couldn't run,he wouldnt get home till tommorow.

Weiss steamed down the halls finally reaching her dorm,bursting through the door she was met with ruby curled up in the corner Queitly sobing. she ran toward her dropping her bags and catching her in a warm embrace she opened her scroll to read the group chat.

"Oh God" she mumbled "dont worry im not with him anymore,and ruby"

Ruby looked into weiss's eyes her tears bluring her vision

"I do love you" weiss whispered into her ear

"I dont want your pity" cried ruby into her shouder

"Fine,I'll prove it"

Weiss lifted ruby's chin with one hand and leaned in for a kiss it took ruby a second to recover from the shock as her head was being moved toward the wall behind her but she began pushing back as weiss broke off the kiss. weiss stood up and began to unpack meanwhile ruby sat against the wall not daring to touch her lips fearing she may wipe away the warm saliva of the one she loved.

"W-was that a one time thing?" ruby stuttered

"No" weiss answered casually

"so are we together now?" ruby asked finnaly recovering

"do you want to be?"Weiss fired back

"Yes" Ruby spoke shyly

"Well hello,girlfriend"

That was the first chapter of "girlfriend" I hope you enjoyed it this was acctually based of a true story ruby being me and weiss being the person i liked unfortunatly we didnt end up partners but oh well. i will continue to write these aslong as people want them but the more chapters there are the more smutty it will be however it will still have a plot. thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss stopped walking a thick wall of vines standing in her way,turning on her heel ruby bumped into her looking up slowly.

"I love you" Weiss whispered,pulling her into a tender kiss "I want you to be the only person who sees this"

Weiss opened the curtain of vines to show ruby a place she could only dream of. i a large opening in the forest completely formed by rock stood in front of ruby there was a pool which trailed of as the waterfall above constantly filled it with water,a smaller pool which seemed to be a hot spring and large ledge that led to a dark cave.

the two girls made there way down venturing into the mouth of the cave,lighting torch Weiss waited for the small gasp ruby let out when she saw the beautifully crafted cloak room a large door residing toward the back

"Come on" Weiss motioned pushing the heavy wooden door showing ruby and even grander interior, it was beautiful wood and stone lined evry wall and floor; a living room with a comfy looking couch,a glass coffee table and a niice sized tv, a kitchen with all the newest gadgets and a balcony looking onto the exterior. on the next floor there was a very large bedroom,with a double bed,a wardrobe attached to a wall. therr was even an on suite bathroom

Ruby hugged Weiss

"It's beautiful" she spoke hardly able to hold in her excitement "the house is cool too"

Weiss smirked and told her to unpack,ruby layed out all her clothes on the bed and slowly opened the door to the towering wardrobe, suddenly a small but weighted object fell onto her head. she turned around looking for what had struck her but weiss was there with her hands tightly behind her back,the curious nature of ruby naturally brought out the questions.

weiss did the only thing she could think of surprising ruby with a kiss Weiss quickly pulled up the back of her skirt tucking the bottle into the waist band of her panties after another another 30 seconds questioning ruby gave up and decided to get changed, ruby took this as a chance,she locked the bedroom door before taking off her corset and top coughing to get Weiss' attention, Weiss quickly caught on doing the same within a moment they were both naked on their top half, after another second of eye contact they began to shed thier bottom half too they stared hungrily at eachother in only panties and bras slowly looking to each other for reassurance they took off their bras ruby let her perky breasts hang free while weiss kept her arms in front of hers.

ruby sauntered over removing her panties and prying weiss's arms away,weiss began to bend slowly tugging her panties down, she remembered the bottle, but it was too late it had already began to fall. ruby used her semblance pinning weiss to the ground an holding the bottle in front of her.

her eyes ajusted "lube?" she said realising what it was "oh.."


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss' face flushed red as the words escaped ruby's mouth, she tried to wiggle free from her girlfriends grasp but years of wielding crescent rose had made her grip like a vice, there was no getting away from her.

Ruby sat and tried to decide what to do, feeling Weiss squirm under her brought her to her senses and so she made a quick decision, flipping the bottle upside down she pushed the cap ,an audible click telling her it was open, and began to sqeeze letting the slick liquid fall onto the center of Weiss' chest between her boobs, a gasp was heard as it made contact the cool liquid surprising her.

Ruby began to hold herself over weiss letting her breasts hang down and brush very slighty over her stomach, then higher and finally over her chest, then she moved side to side spreading the pool of lube over her lovers small but perky breasts.

Every time their nipples would brush against eachother they would both gasp and shake a little each tiny amount of contact growing desire within each of them and bringing more moisture to their already soaked cores, bu the heiress was growing inpatient Ruby's relentless teasing obviously working as intended, suddenly she exploded.

"Hurry up and just fuck me already!" she shouted.

Little did she know there were a pair of fingers parked at her entrance waiting for this exact moment, as soon as weiss had finished her sentence they began to drill into her, they slid all the way in wit ease, her pussy so slick from all the teasing, ruby twisted her hand clockwise as far as she could and then went back the other way enjoying the shudders and squeaks coming from the one in pleasure.

The redhead began to pump her fingers in and out of her simultaneously using her tongue to run circles around her right nipple her, spare hand caressing the left breast, all of a sudden weiss began to shudder uncontrollably, ruby felt her tense and then untense as a large pool of liquid leaked out of her onto the hardwood flooring.

They pulled each other into a cuddle and lay there panting until they caught their breath,

It was the first time either of them had done anything sexual and it had ingnited a truly special kind of love between them.

**Really sorry for the long wait! Truth be told i kind of fell out of love with my writing and have only just got back into the swing of things (along with various personal problems lol)**

**But I'm back now so expact regular updates, I'd like to say daily but they might have to be every other day.**

**Regards**

**Britbakura :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby tugged harshly on the zip praying her bag would just close, their weekend had been fun but it was time to go back to beacon, they had lessons the next day and Weiss was not planning on missing one.

They left relatively early so they could stay in town for an hour or two before their train left and look through the shops. Weiss quickly checked that everything was off, not wanting to waste the gas or electricity and they left pulling the heavy wooden door closed with a loud creak.

It was about a twenty minute walk through the forest till they reached town,the bright lights of the shops ricocheted off windows making the entire town sparkle in the gloomy haze. Ruby began to tap Weiss quickly on the shoulder clearly excited about something.

"Weiss,Weiss there's a cookie store!" she exclaimed "can we go? Can we go please? Pleeeeaaassseee?"

"Nope." Weiss giggled

Ruby looked up trying to appear as cute as possible to convince her.

"Okay, okay I'm only joking." Weiss said surprising Ruby by picking her up at the waist and running her over to the shop. She placed her down and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Get whatever you want babe," she whispered "my treat."

Ruby's eyes widened realizing the potential of this offer, she pecked her girlfriend on the cheek and dashed off into the store weighing up her options and after 5 mins of milling over them she came out holding a bag as big as her head with "luxury chocolate chip cookies" written on them.

Weiss giggled, the sight of her stumbling all over the place trying to move the ludicrously large cookies to adorable to put into words.

They continued their shopping for another hour before they headed for the train station,the weather had become harsh in the last hour, thick fog obscuring the space in front of them and sleet hammering down like the feathers of a nevermore.

They caught the train with enough time to grab some coffee, cream and five sugars for Ruby and cream and no sugar for Weiss. They lifted their heavy bags into the holds and sat down making themselves comfortable for the journey ahead, the train started to move slowly at first, then at a much faster pace. After a couple quick stops at nearby stations they were in the countryside,trees and fields passing by all getting beaten by the increasingly horrific weather.

Suddenly the train began to slow and an announcement rang through the train.

"We are sorry to inform that this train has been delayed by the bad weather and will not move for another 2 hours when the weather is predicted to improve"

Ruby lifted her head off Weiss' shoulder and kissed her cheek "Don't worry we won't miss dinner." she spoke softly,sleepiness apparent in her voice.

an hour passed and they were both leant against each other asleep, Ruby's hair was spread across her face and her outfit was creased in places her awkward position crumpling her clothes. Weiss opened her eyes and blinked a couple times adjusting her eyes to the train lights, she looked down suddenly aware of how lucky she was to have such a beautiful girl in her arms, she brushed the hair out of Ruby's face and leant down laying a kiss on her tender lips, making her stir slightly.

"I love you Ruby." she whispered.

"I love you too Snow angel." Ruby replied half asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss shook Ruby by the shoulder trying to wake her.

"Babe we've got lessons," she said quietly pecking her on the cheek "you should start getting ready."

Ruby sat up pushing the covers off and rubbing her head forgetting she had nothing on her top half.

"Where are Yang and Blake?" Ruby questioned.

"I believe they went for early morning training" Weiss answered putting the last of 5 sugars in Ruby's coffee. She turned around to hand ruby the mug just as she hopped down off her bunk landing on the balls of her feet. Weiss immediately turning red when she saw her girlfriends top half completely bare, her landing creating a small jiggle in her perky breasts. Ruby grabbed to coffee, took a sip and grinned it was an exciting new toy for her knowing how to make weiss tick and she intended to use it. Weiss groaned and stamped off not liking being teased, especially when she knew they wouldn't be able to do anything anytime soon.

Within ten minutes they had left the dorm together walking to their class at a leisurely pace, chatting happily about weekend plans. When they eventually reached their class they filled in with the other students, before sitting down they looked around the room Yang and Blake nowhere to be seen, Ruby's mind began to work and she hatched a plan, grabbing Weiss by the hand she marched to the back of the class and sat in an empty row, the room clearly designed to hold many more people.

After 20 mins Professor Port had put on a documentary and fallen asleep in his book letting ruby act out her devious plan. Weiss was hard at work jotting down notes until a small hand was placed on her upper thigh, she froze feeling it edge further and further in before finally slight contact was made with her nether regions. She looked over at Ruby hoping to catch her eye and ask what in the world she was doing but she was staring forward at the screen trying her best to hold back a devilish grin.

Her hand moved up toward her fit stomach finding the waistband of Weiss' lacy white panties and wriggling under them for some direct contact, she began using her middle finger to run slow and steady circles over her clit, Weiss' breathing became heavy; not that anyone would notice, the back of the class to far away for anyone to hear. Ruby changed her technique using her thumb to stay in light contact with her clit and now using her middle finger to stroke and tease the outer lips of her lover, by this point Weiss was only just able to stifle her moans, Ruby's expert fingers making her world spin.

A bell rang through the class not just startling the secret lovers at the back of the class but professor Port too.

"Ahem it seems the lesson is over please hand your work in at the front." he boomed before losing himself in his book again.

As soon as they were out the class Ruby picked Weiss up bridal style and dashed through the halls her semblance leaving rose petals throughout the corridors. When they arrived at their dorm they collided in sexual fury moving through the door Weiss locked it and pinned Ruby roughly against it grabbing her plump arse. Ruby was startled to see Weiss so angry from her teasing.

"I don't appreciate the teasing Ruby." she spoke coldly

"I-I'm sorry.." Ruby stuttered

"Shut up." Weiss quipped shoving her tongue into Ruby's mouth and delivering a kiss charged with sexual tension.

She pulled her back from the door and began to strip her off moving toward the bed, only stopping the furious make out session to pull her corset and top over her head, Suddenly she tripped her lover, dressed only in panties, onto the bed and started a furious assault on her pussy, using her tongue to stimulate her through her panties. Ruby writhed about the sudden jolt of pleasure to much to adjust to, moans escaped her mouth but there was nothing she could do she was completely at the mercy of the devilish snow angel.

Weiss ripped Ruby's panties off and drilled a finger into her tight partner, and then another. She was going to do her best to blow Ruby's mind as punishment for the relentless teasing, she curled her fingers upward hitting her g spot simultaneously flicking her tongue across her clit as fast as she could. Her other hand was groping Ruby's left breast her pointer finger toying with the hard nub in the center.

Ruby was getting light headed the insane barrage of pleasure short circuiting her brain and make her spew out erotic noises every couple seconds.

"W-Weiss!" she shrieked "I'm-oh god I-I'm about to cum-m"

She began to spasm, her inner walls clamping down on Weiss' finger making every movement harder by the second, suddenly her entire body tensed and her nectar began to squirt across the bed, she let out a thunderous moan small squeaks and pleads hidden within it.

Weiss stood up not expecting Ruby to recover for a couple minutes given her state and began to walk toward to bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower, i'll let you recover for a bit"

Five minutes later Weiss stepped out of the bathroom and was ambushed, the red head picking her up in a fireman's lift and laying her softly on the bed, she barely had time to question before she felt a tongue inside her folds wriggling about and rubbing against her walls. There was plenty of time for romantic sex in the future but Ruby knew that right now she just need to make Weiss cum, luckily the previous teasing had shortened her fuse considerably. Ruby used her right hand to strum on Weiss' clit the erotic noises spling helplessly from her mouth spurring her on.

Weiss began to shake violently her built up tension about to be released

"Oh G-God y-yes please d-don't stop Ruby, I-I-I'm cumming!" she stuttered loudly

She tensed and released in less of a squirt but more of an explosion her sexual fluids getting sprayed all over the the bed and Ruby, her spasms began to slow and she lay there glassy eyed as her lover used her tongue to clean her of she regained proper movement they both cuddled up together under the covers and passed out the day's activities wearing them out more than a beowolf ever could.

**Thanks for reading! I'm thinking that I'm going to be alternating between smut and fluff chapters, perhaps sometimes doing fluff twice for a story arc. I've also decided when i'm done with this fic i'm going to do a bumblebee fic that takes place in the same time frame so the fact they are missing in this chapter will probably be explained in that, anyway hope you enjoyed!**

**Regards **

**BritBakura **


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby tossed the millionth tissue into the bin and lay back down hoping to get back to sleep,first on her back and then once she realised the mucus in her throat was trying to choke her on her side. She hated being ill especially since she was away from home and her dad wasn't around to look after her, if only someone was here to look after me she thought as she finally drifted off.

She awoke several hours later, the feeling of arms wrapped around her and a warm body pressed against her the first thing she noticed. The nest thing being that the person in question was totally naked as was she.

"Morning sleepy head," Weiss whispered softly "I noticed you had a fever in the night so i took off your clothes and I wanted to comfort you so i thought i'd cuddle up."

A sudden warmth spread across Ruby a warmth that could only be caused by love, she was so happy to have met weiss despite how hostile she was when they first met.

"I love you so so much Weiss." she spoke tears trying to form in her eyes

Weiss responded by hugging her closer and kissing her neck softly.

They spent the rest of the morning like this tangled up in each other's limbs sharing passionate kisses and enjoying the company of their companion.

"Atchoo!" Weiss sneezed surprising not just herself but Ruby too.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Weiss I've given you my cold.." she squeaked

Weiss gave her a long kiss filled with compassion.

"It's been worth it." she giggled snuggling in once again, they had no plans of getting up and they were both okay with that.

**I'm super sorry this is short, I've been out all day and only just got back! Hopefully tomorrows is a little longer for you. I've also started a blog at .com so if you want to know a little more about the guy behind the words check it out. My social media links are there too.**

**Regards**

**BritBakura**


End file.
